I'm Not Naive
by lrherr0405
Summary: Set 2 years and three months after Texas. Riley and Farkle having been dating (in secret) for a year behind everyone's backs. What will happen? Find out! (No relevance with Who Saw That One Coming or Trying To Keep A Secret).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note :** This is another Riarkle story that has nothing to do with the other ones that I've already posted. It's called _I'm Not Naive._ In this one, Riley and Farkle have been dating for a year (in secret). They only express affection when they're alone. They're both reluctant to tell Maya for fear of her reaction. This is where the story picks up. (There's also established Lucaya). It's set two years and three months after _Texas_. I don't own Girl Meets World. Disney does. On to the story!

* * *

 **I'm Not Naive**

Riley and Farkle were on a secret date after school. They decided to go somewhere other than Topanga's for fear of being discovered. They were at Second Cup just having a good time. They bought smoothies and just talked.

As they talked, Riley thought, _I wish our friends could know we were dating, especially Maya._

"What's on your mind Riley?" Farkle asked, breaking Riley's thoughts.

"I just wish we could tell our friends about our relationship, especially Maya", Riley said.

"Are you kidding?" Farkle said. "She's going to think you've completely lost it. All we've ever been is pretend husband and wife. And plus, she would be a little freaked out to learn that you would love to be the future Mrs. Farkle Minkas and produce baby Minkai."

"That's true", Riley conceded. "Do you remember the day I confessed my feelings for you?"

"Yeah", Farkle said smiling. "It was interesting, if I recall."

"Hey, in my defense, I didn't want to lose you", Riley retorted. "Wanna take a short trip down memory lane?" Riley asked.

Farkle shrugged. "Why not?" Then both their minds wandered back to a memorable event in their lives.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Riley was just studying when Farkle came in through the bay window. "Hey Riles", Farkle said. "What's up?"

"I'm feeling great today, Farkle!" Riley exclaimed. "The sun is shining and I feel like I can take on the world!"

Farkle chuckled. _There's the Riley I've come to know and like._ "That's great Riley. I'm happy that you haven't let the Charlie and Lucas situation get you down."

"Truthfully, it took a while but I finally see Lucas as a brother", Riley admitted. "I just wish I had the courage to tell Charlie no when he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"You probably should have", Farkle agreed. "But you're human and make mistakes; just like all of us."

Riley gave him a side hug. "Thanks Farkle! How are you handling the breakup with Isadora?"

"I'm doing well", Farkle said. "Things just didn't work out with her, you know?"

"Yeah", Riley said. "I felt the same way with Charlie. Things just weren't meant to be." Then they fell into a comfortable silence.

"So have you considered dating anyone since Charlie or Lucas?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah", Riley said. "I'm scared to tell him though. It could ruin what I have with him."

"Why?" Farkle asked. "What's so scary about telling him how you feel?"

"I'm scared I'm going to lose him as a friend if it doesn't work out", Riley said. "He's smart and he was there for me when I needed him most. What about you? Have you considered dating anyone?"

 _You,_ Farkle thought. _I've seriously considered dating you._ "Yes, I have. Truthfully, I don't know how to go about it."

"How come?" Riley asked curiously.

"The thing was: I thought I would grow out of this crush", Farkle confessed. "I knew I liked this girl as a friend. It just became more over time, you know?"

"I know the feeling", Riley said smiling. "The guy I'm crushing on had a crush on me since first grade-"

As soon as the words left Riley's mouth, she wished she could take them back. _Smooth Riley. Real smooth. You just all but said you're crushing on Farkle! He might figure it out! He is a super genius after all!_

Farkle smiled. _Riley like - likes me. That's good. That means I should ask her out._ "Hey Riles", Farkle started. "What are you doing, Saturday night?"

"Nothing at the moment", Riley said. "Why?"

"I'd like to take you on a date", Farkle stated confidently.

"What makes you think I like you that way, Farkle?" Riley asked skeptically. "You could be misreading the situation."

"Maybe", Farkle shrugged. "But I'm the only guy you know that's had a crush on you since first grade. I'm not naive, Riley. What's the real reason you don't want to go on a date with me?"

 _Darn it!_ "Farkle", Riley said softly. "We can't do this. I don't want to lose you."

"And you won't", Farkle stated confidently.

"How do you know?" Riley asked skeptically.

"Because our friendship is stronger than that", Farkle said. "If we break up, it will take time but we'll be friends again eventually."

"You think so?" Riley asked.

"I know so", Farkle said confidently.

Riley smiled. "I need time Farkle. Give me time to think."

Farkle smiled back. "Take all the time you need. I want you to be sure of the decision you're making." Then he left through the bay window, leaving Riley to her thoughts.

 _End Flashback_

* * *

"Since we're recalling things, I seemingly remember you avoiding me for three months", Riley said, a smiling creeping on her lips.

"Well , you wanted space", Farkle pointed out. "I wanted to give you that."

"Uh huh", Riley said. "What happened to 'it won't affect our friendship'?"

"It didn't ", Farkle insisted. "I didn't want you to feel like I was pressuring you."

"True", Riley sighed. "You're probably right. I probably would have felt that way. I'm glad you gave me space and time to think."

Farkle smiled. "You're welcome, Riley." Then they collapsed into a familiar silence.

After a few minutes, Farkle broke the silence. "Still thinking about Maya?"

Riley sighed. "Yup. I still think we should tell her. I'm tired of lying! I want to be able to do things couples do out in the open."

"Such as?" Farkle asked.

"This", Riley said, capturing Farkle's lips with hers. Little did they know that they were being watched.

* * *

Maya, Lucas and Zay were currently spying on their friends at Second Cup. Well, it was mostly Maya's idea. She was concerned about her best friend. Now? She was absolutely angry, hurt and grossed out that her two friends were dating behind her back.

Lucas saw her reaction and asked, "You ok Maya?"

"I don't know Lucas", Maya said. "I'm feeling a mix of emotions right now."

"Such as?" Lucas asked.

"Disgust, anger, hurt and fear", Maya said. "Disgust at the fact that Riley wants to become the future Mrs. Farkle Minkas and produce little baby Minkai. That's a sight I want to unsee. It's kinda creepy. Farkle has had a crush on her since the first grade. Fear that he's a rebound and hurt and angry that neither of them has told me."

"Why's he a rebound?" Zay asked.

"They might have started dating right after she broke up with Charlie", Maya pointed out. "I don't want her to hurt Farkle."

"Maya", Lucas interjected. "I think Riley has moved on."

"How can you be so sure Huckleberry?" Maya asked. "She dated Charlie while hiding her feelings for you!"

"Point taken", Lucas said. "But who did she talk to first? You or Farkle?"

"Farkle", Maya muttered. "What's your point?"

"What if Riley's feelings for Farkle have developed over time?" Lucas asked. "She might have gotten over Charlie and me and moved on to Farkle."

"Even if that were true, why would she do that, Sundance?" Maya asked.

"Same reason you started to like and then eventually date me?" Lucas said.

"True", Maya conceded. "I'll never understand how those two got together. But hey, it's their life. As long as they're both happy, I'm happy."

"So, how are you planning to get revenge?" Zay interjected.

"Who said anything about revenge?" Maya asked innocently.

"Um", Lucas said. "Isn't this the part where you get Riley back when she least expects it?"

"True", Maya said. "I'll get her back eventually. I'll let her enjoy her moment in peace for now."

"That's nice of you Maya", Lucas said.

"Yeah, yeah, Bucky McBoingBoing", Maya said to Lucas. "Let's head back to Topanga's and get smoothies. You're buying."

"Don't I always?" Lucas asked.

"Fair point", Maya said. "Let's go!"

With that, the three of them started walking only to bump into Riley and Farkle.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! Please review (constructively )!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note :** Here's the final chapter! Again, I do not own Girl Meets World. Disney does. On to the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Riley and Farkle were shocked to see their three friends.

 _What are they doing here?_ Riley thought. _I thought they were hanging at Topanga's tonight._

 _Oh no!_ Farkle thought frantically. _Our cover might be blown! Play it cool, Farkle. Play it cool._ "Hey guys", Farkle said. "What's up?"

"You tell us Farkle", Maya said coolly. "Why'd you and my girl skip out on hanging out with us?"

"We just wanted to hang with each other, Maya", Riley intervened.

"Without us?" Maya asked incredulously. "Honey, I'm hurt."

"So they could get some kissy time in", Zay observed. "It's not that unheard of."

"Zay!" Both Riley and Farkle exclaimed.

Zay shrugged. "What? You know it's true. You two are dating."

"What?" Riley said. "We're not dating. This isn't happening."

"Yeah", Farkle added. "I'm just helping her through this tough time."

"What tough time?" Lucas asked. "Her breakup with Charlie? Cuz it seems to me she's moved on. It has been a year after all."

"Yeah", Zay observed. "So how long have you two been dating?"

"Who said anything about dating?" Riley said scoffing. "We're just friends with benefits."

"Really? Friends with benefits?" Maya asked skeptically. "Riles, you don't kiss a friend that way."

"And this does explain the constant stream of excuses over the past year", Zay mused. "Didn't the both of you say you were sick?"

"Yeah", Lucas said smirking. "What's up with that?"

"We got better", Farkle interjected.

"Fast", Riley added.

Maya wasn't buying their excuses. "Why can't the two of you admit you're dating? What are you afraid of?"

"If we were dating, this wouldn't last so long", Farkle said. He then grabbed Riley, and kissed her passionately for a few seconds. Then he released her. "See? Nothing. Nada Zilch."

At this point, Riley was still dazed. _That was amazing._ "Farkle?" She asked softly. "Can we talk later?"

"Sure", Farkle shrugged.

"You ok Riles?" Maya asked smirking. _They're so dating._

"Yeah", Riles sighed dreamily. "I'm fine. Farkle is such a-"

At this point, Farkle clamped his hand over her mouth saying, "She's still sick. Gotta bring her home!" With that, he hastily dragged her away, leaving Maya, Lucas and Zay.

"What was that about?" Zay asked.

Lucas shrugged. "You got me. They're both acting funny."

"They're both dating!" Maya exclaimed, clearly exasperated. "Why won't they say anything?"

"I dunno", Lucas said. "Maybe they're scared of your reaction."

"Why?" Maya asked.

"Maybe it's because you might not approve", Zay pointed out. "They both did come out of relationships."

"But that was a long time ago!" Maya exclaimed.

"Or it might be because you might not take them seriously as a couple", Lucas mused. "Farkle has chased Riley since first grade and Riley's always turned him away."

"People change people", Maya pointed out. "There's a lot we don't know about those two. We should interrogate them."

"Are you sure that's a wise idea?" Lucas asked.

Maya shrugged. "I need answers. Let's go!" With that, the three of them headed to the Matthews' apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Farkle and Riley had just gotten back from Second Cup and were standing outside her apartment.

"I had a great time Farkle", Riley said smiling.

"So did I", Farkle said, smiling back.

Riley leaned in and gave him a kiss, which Farkle deepened. After a few minutes, they broke apart. "That was amazing", Riley said.

"That was", Farkle remarked softly. "Good night Riley."

"Good night Farkle", Riley responded. Then she went inside to find her dad trying to eavesdrop on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing?" Riley asked neutrally.

"Spying on you and your boyfriend of the day", Cory responded. "Gotta make sure he isn't gonna do anything to my precious little girl."

"Dad", Riley said exasperated. "That isn't going to happen. This one's a keeper."

"How can you be so sure?" Cory asked. "You've only gone on one date with him."

 _Actually, I've been on several dates with him,_ Riley thought. "I just know."

Just then, Topanga came in and asked, "How was your date?"

Riley smiled. "It was great Mom."

"That's good", Topanga said. "That's what you want. When are we going to meet this boyfriend of yours?"

Riley shifted nervously. "Soon, I promise. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for bed." Then she headed upstairs.

"What was that all about?" Cory asked.

Topanga shrugged. "You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Riley entered her bedroom to find Maya, Lucas and Zay waiting for her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Riley asked.

"I think you know why we're here, Riles", Maya said. "We want answers."

"Not us", Zay interjected. "Mostly your best friend. I really could care less whether you and Farkle are dating. It's about time if you ask me."

At Zay's comment, Riley turned a bright red. _It's nice that someone is in my corner._

"Judging by that indication, you two are dating", Maya mused. "Congrats Honey."

"Thanks Peaches", Riley said softly. "Are you mad?"

"No", Maya said. "I'm a little hurt that you kept this from me though. Why?"

"I think we should go", Lucas said.

"Yeah", Zay added. "You need some privacy." Then they left through the bay window.

After they left, Maya asked, "Well?"

"Look Maya", Riley started. "I was scared you wouldn't approve of my relationship with Farkle. Truth be told, it took some time for me to figure out those feelings. But they're there and they're real. I'm very happy."

"That still doesn't fully explain the secrecy", Maya countered. "Why the need to lie?"

"Farkle didn't want to tell you yet", Riley said. "He thought you wouldn't take us seriously."

 _She's right,_ Maya thought _I would have laughed in Farkle's face if I heard that._ "True. So, how long?"

Riley blushed. "A year."

Maya dropped her jaw. "A year?! Well, that does explain the constant stream of excuses."

"Yeah", Riley said dreamily. "It's been a great year."

"Good for you, Honey", Maya said. "I'll leave you to your daydreaming." Then she left through the bay window.

After she left, Riley smiled. _It has been a good year,_ she mused. _But it's only going to get better._

* * *

That's the end of this story. Please review (constructively).


End file.
